


Sway

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, BioSparkEngineering Brot3, Doctor/Patient, Episode: s03e17 The Team, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Lincoln and Fitz friendship, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Protective Jemma Simmons, Protective Phil Coulson, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: With tensions running high on the base due to one of the Secret Warriors being brainwashed by Hive, Jemma knows that Lincoln isn't the one affected and drags him to Coulson's office to explain.





	

Lincoln and Jemma were amazed at how easy it was for S.H.I.E.L.D. to turn against the Inhumans, but this was more serious than all of the anti-Inhuman situations they'd been in before.

Lincoln argued with Daisy, Joey and Elena about which one of them was possibly brainwashed. He knew that he wasn't the one affected so he studied the other three carefully. Whoever it was, Hive's sway was making them act normally.

Jemma got caught up in the explosion when she and Fitz discovered Gideon Malick's dead body; not that they actually minded the head of HYDRA being dead. She wanted Lincoln to make sure she was alright, and she knew that he would want to do so as well, but of course Fitz got protective of her when Lincoln tried to help. The two cousins briefly glanced at each other, understanding why Fitz was acting that way. She lay on her bed in her bunk, Fitz sitting next to her, and her thoughts went to Lincoln.

"Get Lincoln." she said.

"What?" asked Fitz. "But he could be..."

"I need medical attention, Fitz. Lincoln's the only medical doctor on the base." said Jemma. "Besides, if he was the one who was swayed..." She knew that he wasn't. "...then why would he offer help?"

"He could have been trying to get the blame off of him." said Fitz.

"Get Lincoln." Jemma repeated. The firm tone of her voice made Fitz nod and he walked out of the room to find Lincoln.

Jemma lay on her bed, breathing in and out, trying to take her mind off of the pain. She instinctively reached over and picked up the stuffed tiger from Lincoln and hugged it close. Footsteps outside her door made her look up and Fitz and Lincoln, who was carrying his medical kit, walked in.

"Jemma." said Lincoln, concerned about her. He smiled when he saw her cuddling the toy tiger.

"Lincoln." she said. Lincoln and Fitz walked over to her and crouched down either side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lincoln.

"My arm and side hurts." said Jemma. Lincoln gently felt her arm and side.

"Nothing feels broken." he said. He opened his medical kit. "I'll dress it and give it time to heal." Jemma nodded. Lincoln got to work cleaning and dressing Jemma's wounds and was aware of her and Fitz staring at him. "What is it?" he asked, looking up at them.

"We know that you're not swayed." said Jemma.

"Thanks." said Lincoln. "You're right, I'm not the one who's affected. Then again, I'd say that if I _was_ brainwashed in order to take the blame off me."

"You've been spending time with Daisy, Joey and Elena." said Fitz. "Do you know who it could be?"

"Joey and Elena were paired up, so it would be either myself or Daisy." said Lincoln. "To be honest, Daisy's the most obvious target for Hive. She's the leader of the Secret Warriors, she's designed all of the base's security, she's really close to Coulson, and Hive has Ward's memories and we all know how Ward feels...felt...about Daisy." Jemma and Fitz nodded.

"Plus, Daisy could've easily caused the base wide blackout to frame you." said Fitz. Lincoln nodded.

"She knows I have trouble keeping my temper." he said. "She'll be using that as well."

"We need to tell Coulson." said Jemma.

"Jemma, are you sure that that's a good idea?" asked Lincoln.

"If it gets him to treat you decently, then yes." replied Jemma.

She got up off the bed, putting the stuffed tiger down, and grabbed Lincoln's hand, dragging him towards the door. Fitz followed and the three of them made their way to Coulson's office, making sure to avoid Daisy, Joey and Elena. Jemma knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Coulson called. Jemma opened the door and the three of them walked in, Fitz closing it behind him. "Simmons, Fitz...Lincoln." He was surprised to see Lincoln not with Daisy, Joey and Elena.

"Sir, Lincoln is not swayed!" said Jemma, getting straight to the point.

"How do you know?" asked Coulson.

"We've spent enough time with Lincoln in the lab to know if he's not acting like himself." said Fitz. "Right now, he is himself."

"What about the base wide blackout?" asked Coulson.

"The person who's swayed did that to frame me." said Lincoln. "I wouldn't make it that obvious."

"From the moment Hive popped up on our radar, you suddenly knew where to find the orb and had your hands on it before our distress call diverted you to Malick's base." said Coulson. Normally, Lincoln's temper would be rising but Jemma's presence helped calm him.

"That was before any of us could have been exposed to Hive." he replied.

"Transia. The rooftop." said Coulson. "Daisy fought Malick. I found the bodies. But you said you caught a glimpse of Ward, didn't you?"

"I wasn't turned." said Lincoln. "I know you've just got my word on that, and there's no proof, but I wasn't turned then or at Malick's base."

"We know who is swayed, though." said Fitz.

"If it's not Lincoln, then who is it?" asked Coulson.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Jemma. Coulson shook his head.

"Daisy." Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln said in unison.

"Daisy?" asked Coulson. "No. No, it's not Daisy..."

"She's the leader of the Secret Warriors." said Lincoln. "She's been at S.H.I.E.L.D. longer than me, Joey or Elena, she's really close to you, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., she's designed the base's security and Ward, and Hive, is obsessed with her. Out of the four of us, she's the most likely target for him."

"That's true." agreed Coulson.

"What do we do?" asked Fitz.

"We pretend that we don't know." said Coulson.


End file.
